An input device, such as a mobile phone terminal, often includes an address book application that manages the name, telephone number, email address, and the like of acquaintances (phone book application), a schedule application that manages the user's schedule, and the like. The information used by these applications includes personal information. Therefore, the user may not want some of the data registered in applications such as the address book application to be seen by a third-party (other person).
Out of consideration for such circumstances, some conventional mobile phone terminals support a non-display setting (secret setting) that does not display registered data (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the mobile phone terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a secret setting can be set for each piece of data in the address book, and an item set to the secret setting is not displayed in the address book. In order to cancel the secret setting, the user inputs a security code on the standby screen. When the security code is correct, the secret setting is temporarily canceled, and the user can visually confirm data set to the secret setting in the address book.